


Puzzle Pieces

by TheArgentWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has long since accepted that Allison identifies as poly-amorous... He just didn't know he did as well until he met the new girl at school. And with new relationships being formed, how can Derek have any idea where he fits inside this teenage love triangle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Karina is a blessing in disguise for beta-reading the first few pages of this to check for things that just didn't make sense.

Scott hated these evenings, in a way he’d never admit to anyone, not even Stiles. He was lying in bed with the English text he needed to finish by the end of the week, a space left to one side of the bed. But the more he stared at the empty space, the more distracted he got, and he glanced at the clock. 11 pm, she said she’d be here by now.

Almost as soon as the thought fluttered through his mind it was pushed away by the sound of feet crunching cautiously across the grass, gentle creaks as someone climbed up to his bedroom window. He smiled softly as Allison’s head appeared.

“Hey you,” she whispered, stripping down to her underwear and curling into the place Scott made for her.

“Hey you,” he replied, immediately putting his book down and nuzzling into her neck, his hands moving over her body, almost possessively. Her scent was there deep down, but he needed to find it. Derek’s scent clouded the room too. He expected it, but he still had to fight the jealousy that welled up in his chest. Because Allison needed this. Allison was happy like this. And if it made Allison happy, Scott was okay with that. “You have fun tonight?”

“Mmm…” Allison replied sleepily, her arm wrapping around Scott’s torso, half lying on him.

“Did you--”

“No,no, we watched a movie and ordered Chinese,” she explained, linking fingers with Scott. “You get your homework done?”

“Enough that all I wanna do is lay down and sleep with you.” He smiled, kissing her, tasting someone else in her mouth, but he fought for dominance. Pulling away, he nuzzled her cheek, just appreciating that she was here now - that she'd still come back to him.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Allison nodded, kissing his cheek, closing her eyes.

 

From the moment they had got back together, Scott could tell Allison was different. There was an edge to the gentle and softness she’d had before the world had hardened her. But it didn’t make her any less easy to love. He constantly saw flickers of the girl he knew before, and found new things about her to fall in love with, creating an irresistible presence he never wanted to lose again. She showed him the vulnerabilities she wouldn’t show anyone else. They understood they had to talk to each other about how they felt. Not talking was what ruined them before.

But when Allison admitted she wanted to date other people, it had thrown Scott a little. Still, he listened and tried to understand where Allison was coming from; she had a lot of love to give and he didn't want to hold her back. They talked it out, the same way they talked everything out - discussed it, came to compromises, and agreed on boundaries. Scott found himself giving Allison his blessing to date Isaac, and so long as they didn’t sneak around behind Scott’s back, they’d make it work. Allison loved him just as much as she always did. She wanted to spend time with him and he liked seeing her happy. She deserved to have the things, and people, she wanted. 

Ironically, it had been Isaac that couldn’t cope with the arrangements, ending the relationship nearly as soon as it had begun, leaving Scott in the overwhelmingly complicated position of helping his _girlfriend_ through a breakup with her _boyfriend_. Something that no amount of relationship talks with his mom, or Stiles, could ever prepare him for. In the end it wasn’t much different than when anyone loses something they love. Grief looked the same on everyone. It hurt Scott to see Allison hurting, but he couldn’t be mad at Isaac, not like he wanted to be. Isaac just didn’t understand how she worked. In the end, it just reminded Scott just how hard he had to try to understand her, not wanting to lose her, or for her to feel like he wasn’t trying.

And then came Derek, something that surprised both he and Allison. When it was Derek who went to Scott to ask him if he was okay with it, Scott understood she and Derek had something special. Allison helped Derek, as much as Derek gave Allison things she needed. Derek explained it all in a way that made it impossible to say no to them, no matter how his wolf saw it - that the Alpha in him saw a former Alpha taking what was his. But Allison was true to her word - always coming back to him.

 

The next morning, the two went to school together, going their separate ways as soon as the bell rang - Allison had French, and Scott had English. He followed Stiles, who was excitedly talking about his date with Malia, and Scott pat him on the back.

“Dude, you’re smitten with her, it’s cute.” He commented.

“Hey hey, I’m not making heart eyes at her like you do with Allison, dude. Did you see her last night?”

“Yeah, she came over.” Scott shrugged, pulling his book out. “Did you get the reading done?”

“Came over as in… later?”

“Came over as in I was doing my homework. Which you should’ve been doing.” Scott raised his eyebrows, suggesting that he wanted Stiles to stop asking. But in typical Stiles fashion, he didn’t know how.

“So was she on a _date?_ Doing-- yknow? Cmon man, I don’t get how this stuff works, fill me in.”

“Stiles, I--”

“Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here? I mean, I know they’re not right now, that’s not what I mean, I just mean… Are you saving it for anyone?” Scott, thankful for the interruption, looked up, momentarily stunned by the girl standing next to his chair.

“Uhh… no. I mean, no-ones sitting there, sure, it’s yours,” he smiled, offering the girl his hand. 

“I’m Scott. You’re new here? I haven’t seen you in class before.”

“I… I mean… Yeah. I am. I’m Kira. Kira Yukimura, my dad’s the new History teacher.” The girl blushed, and Scott smiled even more.

“That’s cool. So I’m guessing someone’s already shown you around?”

“Well.. not yet.” Kira smiled, looking down at her lap. “I kind of got here and just came straight to class. Wanted to get settled in but I’m not… good at introductions. As you can see.”

“I think you’re doing fine.” Scott reassured, leaning forward. “I can show you around though, if you want? At lunch? Then maybe you can sit with us… If you want! I mean, don’t feel as though you have to.”

“That’d be… really great, actually. Thank you.” Kira opened her mouth to add onto her sentence, when the teacher spoke from the front of the class, and she quickly spun around, and Stiles leant towards Scott.

“Heart eyes, Scott. Heart eyes,” Stiles grinned. 

 

Scott texted Allison to let her know that he was going to be a little late for lunch, hesitating before he explained how he was going to meet up with Kira. He showed her where the rest of her classes were, then took her to the lacrosse field, leaving the lunch area until last as he knew his friends would be there. On the walk towards the lunch tables they linked hands as they talked a little about themselves, sharing stories and talking about their families. Before they knew it, they were at the lunch tables, and they weren’t alone. Scott quickly dropping Kira’s hand as he spotted Allison sitting with Stiles, clearly looking irritated with his questions, and Malia who was examining Stiles’ slice of pizza with curiosity. Lydia was there too, playing with her phone, and Scott smiled at the obvious space left next to Allison.

“Hey guys, this is Kira, she’s new and she’s going to sit with us today, so be nice.” Scott joked, slipping into the seat next to Allison, and smiling as she linked her hands with him under the table. Stiles moved Malia to his lap to make room for Kira to sit, and nervously, she sat down. Allison smiled at the new girl welcomingly, and leant in.

“Hey, I’m Allison. Where’d you move from?”

“Um… New York.” Kira blushed, and Allison nodded, interested.

“Cool, I spent a few months living there a few years back. It was pretty great! Whereabouts were you?” 

Kira seemed to brighten up a little at that, talking animatedly with Allison about living there, and Scott relaxed a little, pleased to see they were getting along. He saw Stiles staring at him, and frowned, giving him a confused look, to which Stiles simply rolled his eyes, irritated at the apparently obliviousness of his friend's actions.

 

“Do you wanna watch some TV? I don’t wanna yknow… suggest a movie if you and Derek are gonna see it.” Scott said as they settled onto the couch in his house, and Allison sighed. Monday evenings were always for the two of them, Allison promising to spend the evening with him, unless her dad needed her for something. She let Derek know that as well, who respected their time and made sure he didn't call or text.

“Scott, I’m not comparing the two of you, it’s not about watching movies with him, or doing different things with both of you. But we can watch some TV if you want? No reality stuff though.” Allison shrugged, curling up into his side, and pulling a blanket over them both. 

There was silence as Scott flicked through the channels, Allison’s breathing level and calm as she watched him. There was some tension in him that Allison couldn’t explain, so she took his free hand in her own, stroking it. 

“So Kira seems sweet.” He tensed a little more, and Allison raised her eyebrows at him, before she understood, and leant up to kiss his shoulder. “Scott, do you have a crush on her?”

“I… what? Allison, I’m with you, what do you mean… Why would I…”

“Scott, it’s okay if you do.” Allison pulled herself to sit up, crossing her legs so she could look at him properly. “You can ask her out if you want?”

“But… I’m-- We’ve talked about this. I’m monogamous. That’d be cheating!”

“You _think_ you’re monogamous. I thought I was until something else felt right. You shouldn't feel as though you need to stick to a label if it's going to end up with you being mad at yourself for thinking about another girl while you're with me.” she explained, taking his hands again. “You could… talk to her? At least try and see if it’s something you want?” 

Scott stared back at her, incredulous. “How are you so calm about telling your boyfriend to go date someone else?”

“Because that was how you were with me when I said that I wanted to date Isaac. And because like you, I just want you happy. And well… she’s… cute.” Allison blushed, looking down, Scott’s eyebrows lifting this time.

“You mean you…”

“I mean… It wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Allison blushed, glancing up at him, looking down again. “But we’re focusing on you right now. That's the important part. So let’s get you your girl, okay?”

 

It was a month after their conversation before Scott finally found the courage to talk to Kira. He didn’t want to scare her when she was new, or overwhelm himself either. He and Allison spent long nights talking about how to approach the situation, and how to explain things, which was how it was ultimately decided that Allison would be on-hand to help if Scott needed it. The whole thing seemed ridiculous. So much negotiating, so many questions, it was more like a business deal than just asking someone out. But from his own experience, Scott knew communication was the most important part of dating. Especially in a situation that he was so new to.

Asking Kira over for a study date felt sort of like preparing for war, the unknown. Potential rejection on a major scale, but having Allison there made it easier somehow. She hugged Scott, offering him reassurances until Kira finally knocked on the door. Scott pulled away to let her in and suddenly felt like he wasn’t allowed to touch Allison again, like she was off limits until everything had been explained. There was so much he hadn’t expected or prepared for, but Allison just nodded at him calmly, ready to jump in to help him if he seemed as though he was drowning in worry .

After an hour or so of homework, Kira put her pen down and looked at them both, confused.

“Is there something the matter? You’re both… weirdly quiet and looking at each other a lot. Is it something I’ve done?”

“No! Of course not! Nothing! I mean--” Scott blurted out, looking at Allison nervously. “I just… I had to ask you something. I mean… Wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh.” Kira frowned. “Well… go on then.” Scott glanced at Allison again, and under the table she squeezed his hand.

“Has Scott talked to you about me? About our relationship?” She asked, and Kira blushed, and shook her head. “Well… I’m polyamorous. So... I have another boyfriend, as well as Scott, and he's okay with that.”

“Oh.” Kira nodded, shrugging a shoulder. “That's cool.”

“That’s… not weird to you?” Scott asked, staring at Kira. “I mean that’s… not usual…”

“Yeah but it’s cool. Cute really! The way I understand it you have so much love to give, there’s too much for just one person, right?.” Allison nodded, her face brightening that Kira seemed to understand things so well, and Kira looked at Scott, tilting her head. “Are um… are you?”

“I uh… I didn’t think so.” Scott ran a hand through his hair, nervously. “Then… I met you, and…”

“You want to ask me out?” Kira asked, her eyes wide. “Sorry! I shouldn’t just assume, I’m sorry…”

“N-no! It’s fine! I… yeah.” Scott blushed a little, and Allison rolled her eyes as Kira did too. Watching the two of them was suddenly distracting and alarmingly adorable. They watched as Kira stood up, and walked around the table to Scott, stopping to look at Allison.

“So um… you’re… okay? I don’t have to… wait until you’re gone?”

“Well… Scott’s never seen me being coupley with my other boyfriend, but… I’m more than okay with this, Kira, it’s fine.” Allison smiled softly. Blushing, Kira nodded and moved towards Scott, kissing him softly, Scott kissing back hesitantly, but with just as much enthusiasm. As Kira pulled away, she glanced at Allison, and tentatively offered her a kiss on the cheek, almost in thanks; it was something Allison hadn't expected, but that didn't mean she didn't welcome it.

“S-so… um… do you…. like girls too?” Kira asked, Scott watching the two with interest, and Allison smiled, kissing Kira on the cheek in return.

“You two focus on each other, We’ll talk about that later,” Allison offered graciously. 

 

As Allison stepped into the loft, she smiled, looking for Derek. It took him a moment to come down the stairs, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, everything was silent and right with the world. She wanted to laugh as he dragged his nose up her neck, nuzzling her cheek and ear where Scott had kissed her. It was the strangest thing, dating two werewolves at the same time, they had a subconscious need to scent her, to wipe out the smell of the other so they could lay claim. If she outright asked, or pointed it out, they both looked incredibly uncomfortable. She’d been uncomfortable as well at first, until she accepted it as something sweet, making her feel loved and wanted by both of them.

“You have a new scent on you.” Derek frowned, pulling back slightly, and Allison shook her head softly.

“Scott has a new girlfriend, it’s just her.” She explained, calmly, pulling Derek over to his bed. Their relationship tended to be more about the physical than the emotional, the emotional still something Derek struggled with around an Argent, but Allison was happy to take her time to coax that side out.

“I thought he just wanted you?” Asked Derek, confused.

“Until he met the new girl at school… I swear, he has a type.”

“You’re dating two werewolves, are you telling me you don’t have a type?” He asked, raising his eyebrows, and Allison kissed him to wipe the smirk off his face. As she pulled away, he rubbed her thigh, possessively. “Do you like her?”

“I do.” Allison shrugged. “But that wouldn’t be fair on Scott. She’s his, like you’re mine.”

“So if Scott liked me, or I liked Scott, that’d be a problem for you?”

“Do you?” Asked Allison, and Derek chuckled.

“It’s hypothetical, Allison.” His hands continued to roam over her, exploring her, and she relaxed against him. “You compartmentalise your two relationships, trying not to hurt anyone, or cause jealousy… Has it never occurred to you that they might work just as well altogether?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Allison shrugged, slowly wriggling out of her clothes, Derek letting out an approving murmur.

“Polyamory is about finding what works for everyone. Taking chances. So maybe we can all spend time together, and see what works for us. Scott should still come first, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less than him, or that his new girlfriend is less than you.” He stroked her body again, and she shuddered at the skin on skin contact.

“You’re gonna try and make me agree in the middle of sex, aren’t you?” She pouted, and Derek laughed.

“If that’s what it takes, I guess I can take the chance.”

“I don’t negotiate with terrorists,” Allison giggled. 

 

It was another few weeks before Allison brought up the subject of spending time together with Scott and Kira. She’d seen them with each other, the two spending time together at Scott’s house until Kira was comfortable with explaining things to her parents. Allison did her best to give them space though, spending more time with her dad, or Lydia, as well as seeing Derek when Scott was on a date with Kira. She was surprised that she didn’t feel jealous. When she brought it up with Derek, he teased her over the fact she was attracted to Kira herself, and that probably helped.

Scott climbed into his mom’s car, glancing over at Kira in the passenger seat. She was chewing on the edge of a nail. Scott reached across to squeeze her hand softly.

“It’s okay to be nervous.” he said softly, and Kira looked over at him. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s not that, I just… what if Derek doesn’t like me?” She frowned, looking down. “I don’t want things to be awkward for you.”

“There’s no one on this planet that couldn’t like you, Kira.” He kissed her cheek softly, squeezing her hand again. “If it helps… I’m nervous too. To see Allison and Derek together.” Jealousy still bubbled in his stomach every now and again, but having Kira, it was easier to manage. And honestly, he was hoping that tonight would help him understand how they were together, and that alone would make him feel better about it. “But… thank you for doing this for me.”

“I didn’t do it just for you. I did it for us. And Allison.” Kira stroked Scott’s hand once, before moving hers away. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

 

Allison was just as nervous, pacing outside the fancy French restaurant she’d picked for them. Seeing her nervous movements, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling his cheek against her’s.

“They’re late.” She muttered, relaxing against him.

“It's Scott, he’s always late.” Derek replied, kissing her neck. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Have I told you how that’s not going to work while I’m worrying?” She quipped, but still she smiled at the compliment, especially after Lydia fussed over her hair and makeup for the past two hours. Seeing Scott’s car pass into the parking lot at last, Allison disconnected herself from Derek’s embrace.

Scott and Allison greeted each other lovingly - much to the confusion of the patrons who’d just seen Allison and Derek’s very public display of affection. Derek glanced past them, curious and wanting to get a look at Kira. She was standing behind Scott, hugging herself, looking too uncomfortable. Derek walked over and held his hand out to greet her.

“Hi, I’m Derek - you must be Kira? Allison’s talked a lot about you.”

“Really? I mean… Hi Derek. I mean yes, I’m Kira.” She blushed, and Derek smiled enthusiastically.

“Do you want to come with me and tell the waitress we’re ready to be seated?” He asked, glancing back towards the door.

Kira glanced at Scott, who nodded slightly, encouraging her to go, before she looked back at Derek and followed him inside.

 

As they ate dinner, Scott was speechless, staring in amazement at how different Derek was. Whether it was a result of being around Allison, or a need to make a good impression, he couldn’t tell. But the grumpy,solemn man he knew was talking to Kira as though he’d known her for years, and it seemed to put Kira completely at ease. At times he glanced over at Allison to see her leaning in towards Derek, or linking fingers with him. Whenever she caught Scott looking at her, she smiled reassuringly. Her happiness put him even more at ease, and encouraged him to show the same affection to Kira.

As the evening wound down, Allison could tell the enthusiasm Derek had been working to keep up all night was wearing him out - and like dealing with a toddler fighting sleep, Allison felt the need to step in and take control of the situation once the bill had been asked for, and the tip decided.

“So tonights been really great… I’d love to do it again sometime,” she offered. Under the table, she rubbed her foot against Derek’s, a gesture he returned lazily.

“Me too… I really enjoyed myself. Really!” Kira smiled, glancing between the three of them, Allison exhaling with relief.

“Well um… Lydia’s family has a lake house. I could ask her if we could borrow it one weekend? Or Allison could?” Scott offered up, immediately blushing. “Not for anything sexual! I just… mean… If we wanted to get away… yknow, together.”

“I think we all knew what you meant, Scott.” Derek smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “But if not, we could take a weekend on the beach? I can get us a hotel suite somewhere, or you can come to my place, or--”

“We’ll work it out, Der. It’s okay.” Allison interrupted, linking her fingers with his, and kissing the back of his hand. “Scott, are you driving Kira home?”

“He is… I told my mom I wouldn’t be out too late. Are you coming with us?”

“I think I’m gonna spend some time with Derek, if… that’s okay with you, Scott?” She bit her lip, chastising herself for putting him on the spot like that, but Scott nodded, barely reacting to what seemed like a simple enough question.

“I think he needs you more than I need you right now. Plus, I have homework, and mom should be getting home soon. You go have fun.” Scott winked at her, and Allison blushed, covering her face.

“I hate you.” She muttered from beneath her hands, Kira and Scott both laughing.

 

Usually Derek insisted on driving, but he was exhausted enough to agree to let Allison when she pressed the issue. Once they got up to Derek’s floor Allison led him straight to the bed, and laid down next to him. His eyes closed immediately, but Allison could tell he wasn’t sleeping yet.

“You didn’t need to do all that,” she said softly, stroking a finger over his eyelids.

“I did. It was my idea.” He huffed, finding Allison’s gentle touches soothing. “I wanted it to go well for you. You were worried.”

“And Kira would’ve liked you just as much if you were your normal self. And you know you don’t need to impress me or Scott.”

“If I’d been my normal self, Kira would’ve ran a mile.”

“I didn’t, did I?” 

Derek opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Allison.“I still don’t know why you didn’t.”

“Because I fell in love with your big pouty face,” she giggled, kissing him gently. Derek pulled away eventually, a tired smile on his face.

“You haven’t said that before, you know.”

“I know.” She nodded, pulling the sheet over the two of them. “But I love you, Derek. And we don’t need to go to the lake house, or have the others over if you don’t want.”

“I love you, too, Ally.” He wrapped his arm around her, smiling into her shoulder. “And… maybe you should speak to Lydia about the lake house. I might be… open to seeing how it goes.”

 

“I can’t believe Scott McCall is going to be getting more action than me this weekend.” Lydia pouted childishly as she swung the keys around her finger. Allison sat at the bottom of her bed, blushing.

“No one will be getting any action, Lydia, I promise. We’re just gonna hang out, and take good care of the place.”

“He’s going to be alone in a house with his two hot girlfriends who both practically drool over each other. And Derek Hale, who’s still creepy enough that I totally believe he’s into voyeurism. If there was no action in the house, I’d be disappointed.” She held the keys out to Allison, but pulled them away suddenly, leaning in. “You’ve packed condoms, right?”

“Lydia!”

“I’m just making sure, I don’t want me or mom to be responsible for any tiny wolf/fox hybrids.” 

Allison blushed again, lowering her head.“Enough for both me and Kira in case she forgets.”

“See? You’re already her attentive girlfriend.” Lydia smirked, throwing the keys at Allison. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Is there anything on that list?” Allison teased, raising her eyebrows. Lydia rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at her.

“You don’t see me jumping into bed with Stiles and Malia, so who do you thinks the more adventurous of the two of us these days, hmm?” Lydia sat up, and hugged the brunette regardless. “But I mean it, have fun. You guys deserve it.”

 

The four of them took one car, Allison sitting up front with Scott, who was driving. That left Kira and Derek awkwardly sitting in the back together. Derek stared out the window most of the time, his arms folded across his chest. He didn’t seem particularly unhappy, just... silent. Allison’s bag was on his lap because it didn’t fit in the back with everything else, while Kira had the cooler of road snacks and drinks on hers. 

Kira frowned, sure she remembered him being much more talkative at dinner. She wondered if he was just nervous about the four of them going somewhere private together. It was a lot different than being out in public.

“Scott told me about the whole… Wolf thing, by the way,” she said, smiling at him. “It’s okay. I mean… This probably isn’t the best time to say, but--”

“You’re a kitsune. I know,” he interrupted, shrugging a shoulder. “I figured it out when we met - I wasn’t sure if Allison and Scott knew.”

“It’s not a problem for you?”

“Is me being a werewolf a problem for you?” He looked across at her, slightly amused by the curiosity in her eyes. The reason Scott fell for her was obvious- they were both eager and full of innocence still. Not like he and Allison, and the centuries of blood feud that followed them both. He wondered if he needed more people like Kira and Scott in his life - a light to his darkness. Maybe he’d even find it in one of them.

“You’re… staring at me. What is it?” she frowned, and Derek risked a tiny smile.

“Nothing, just…” _Happiness_ , he thought to himself. But aloud, he simply shrugged and turned back to the window, even further preoccupied.

 

As Scott and Derek headed out to grab some food - which Derek reminded him didn’t mean picking up menus for the local pizza place - Allison and Kira went around the house, checking out the rooms.

“So, um. What’s happening about… bedroom arrangements?” Kira asked, realising now that she hadn’t found herself alone with Allison before. 

“Oh.” Allison frowned, and turned to look at Kira. “I… hadn’t thought about that, either.” It was complicated, that was for sure. Common sense would suggest that she slept with Derek, and Kira slept with Scott. But Allison didn’t want Scott to think that she was forgetting him. But any other arrangement would lead to more discomfort for everyone. Scraping a hand through her hair she sighed, before she burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Kira, unable to hold a small smile back herself.

“Just… everything. All of this. It’s so crazy.” Allison shook her head, pushing her hair away again.

“Crazy good?” 

“Crazy good,” Allison nodded in response. She lead them out to the lounge, and sat on the couch, motioning for Kira to join her. “It’s just one of those things that… movies and books and fairytales never prepare you for. You’re supposed to find the prince and live happily ever after. Not find two of them and have them both be totally okay with sharing you.”

“Maybe we should write an alternate fairy tale then. Where everyone loves the princess and she loves everyone back, and that’s totally cool with everyone,” laughed Kira. She went quiet, looking down at her lap. “You mentioned the two princes. Would there be… anything in there about falling for the princess, too?”

Allison smiled at Kira, moving to stroke a hand through her hair. “It depends. Would she want me to?”

“... She might.” Kira blushed again, but didn’t move away from Allison’s hand. “Me and Scott have talked about it now and again. And… he’s okay with it if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m okay with it.” Allison reassured, lowering her head until her lips pressed softly against Kira’s, melting at how right it felt. Pulling back slightly, she laughed against the other girl’s lips. “Only problem is that this does nothing to solve our bedroom arrangements.”

 

“Kira seems nice. I didn’t say before.” Derek’s voice was tense on the drive back, choosing his words carefully. They bought plenty of food, and after a short, quiet argument that involved a lot of staring and huffing, Derek agreed to let Scott pick up a few take out menus. He refused to eat pizza and chinese all weekend though.

“She really is, Derek. I’m, um, kind of in love with her.” As Scott spoke, he paused, slowing the car, and blinking. “Is that a problem?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, raising eyebrows - did Scott really still not understand how his relationships worked?

“I mean… I love Allison. How can I love Kira too?”

“You’re asking me advice on love? Did you get hit on the head or something?”

“I’m serious, Derek!” Scott suddenly snapped, lurching the car to a stop and pulling over. “You put on this act like you don’t care about anyone, and I know you’ve been hurt by these things in the past, but you love Allison, so don’t pretend you don’t know what it feels like!” Scott paused like he was waiting for Derek to respond but he didn’t say anything, he just stared, waiting for Scott to finish. “If you didn’t care you wouldn’t have tried so hard to make dinner go so well! And the talk we had at the beginning about Allison? Maybe I didn’t listen enough back then, but things have changed. You know exactly what you’re doing, so stop pretending!” 

Derek couldn’t bring himself to respond right away. Even if he knew Scott was right, admitting it was another matter. But if he wanted something with these people, if he thought that they could be right for him, he had to try.

“... Because you love Allison, does that mean you love your mom any less?” Derek asked, slowly.

“What?” Scott frowned, confused. “Of… course it doesn’t. But that’s a different kind of love.”

“It isn’t. It’s unconditional. It’s being prepared to do anything for that person because you don’t want to lose them.” Derek took a deep breath. “There’s people that I’ve loved that I’ve lost. But loving Allison doesn’t mean I love them any less. Love is… infinite, Scott. The only thing limited is time. And you’re doing a good job at giving both Kira and Allison that.”

Scott stayed silent, overwhelmed by everything Derek had to say. It was going to take a while to sort out how he was feeling, but that was the point of the weekend to begin with. Once Derek pointed it out, it was easy to see exactly what Allison gave Derek - security, affection, comfort, when he was always so closed off to the rest of the world. And after everything he’d been through, Derek needed it more than them all combined.

“... You’re loved too, Derek. I just don’t want you to forget that. Ever. ” If Allison was willing to accept Kira into their relationship… why not Derek? What could make him feel more loved than having three people who valued him and loved him back? It didn’t even need to be physical - Scott wasn’t about to start having sex with Derek, after all. Scott reached across from the drivers seat to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck, holding him tightly.

Derek said nothing. Just held back just as tight, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

 

Opening the front door, Scott smiled softly at the sight he was greeted to on the lounge. The lights were low, and Allison and Kira were dozing on the couch. Kira’s head was nestled against Allison’s chest, and Allison’s arm was wrapped around Kira’s shoulders.

“Looks like they talked,” Derek muttered next to him. “Think we should disturb them?”

“Would I be really evil if I said I want to move them to the bedroom so we could lay down with them?”

“Allison didn’t bring her archery equipment, you’re safe.” Derek smiled, moving towards the two girls. 

“Hey sleepy heads.” He whispered, moving to pick Allison up when Kira muttered something unintelligible in her sleep and twisted toward Derek. He froze and glanced up at Scott, unsure of what to do. Scott smiled, shrugged and turned his attention towards Allison. Derek took a deep breath and carefully scooped Kira up in his arms. He thought back to the first time he caught her scent when Allison came to the loft, and how strange it was that that was still his strongest memory of her.

Now that he was sure he was allowed to, Derek took in Kira’s sweet scent with the intention of making a stronger memory. Her eyes fluttered and she curled up against his chest. This was how he wanted to think of her when he caught her scent on clothes or hanging in the air. Scott said his name to get his attention, reminding Derek they had a mission. He nodded in the direction of the main bedroom, where there was a king sized bed, just enough for all of them.

Scott and Derek carefully lay them down, both still fast asleep, and moved to bracket them. Derek pulled Kira close to his chest, wishing he could do the same with Allison, but he didn’t want to leave Scott by himself. Glancing over he watched as Scott spooned with Allison, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. Wriggling in her sleep, Allison buried her face into Kira’s hair, and Derek was able to move his hand enough to pillow Allison’s head. Soon, he found himself falling asleep, lulled by the gentle thrum of heartbeats.

 

As Scott stirred the next morning, he reached his arms out to stretch, wrapping them tighter around Allison, who in turn groaned, turning around to face him.

“Breakfast?” He asked softly, and Allison nodded against his chest. Still half asleep, she allowed Scott to carry her down the stairs and into the kitchen, propping her on the counter, even before she was finished rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“You carrying me is getting to be a habit.” She yawned, stretching her arms, before moving down from the counter to help Scott cook - there were plenty of sausages and bacon, protein being big in her diet, as well as meat being a large part of Scott and Derek’s. She’d put some eggs on as well, remembering how Derek liked them, and sure that Scott knew the same for Kira.

“I can’t help that I like you being close to me.” He smirked, turning away from the food sizzling in the pan. “You and Kira talked?”

“Mmhmm. We’re gonna see how things go between us, but I think it’ll be fine.” There was a lazy smile on Allison’s face, one that reassured Scott that things really were going to be fine - they were a perfect match, and he was excited to see their relationship develop. Thinking back to his conversation with Derek, he moved his hands to Allison’s hips, stroking the skin softly.

“Well I guess similarly… Me and Derek talked. And…” Scott shrugged. “It’s weird.”

“What?” Allison frowned, pressing her hands over his. “You’re… still okay with us, right?”

“Yes! God, yes, I promise that’s not it.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. “We talked a lot. About love. Just… things. And… he needs love, Allison. I think… I think maybe we can give him that.” Allison raised her eyebrows, and Scott blushed. “Don’t look at me like that! I mean sure, Derek’s hot, and I don’t like guys, but… I don’t know. I still love him. I still want the best for him. And the way he was holding Kira last night… I think she makes him happy too.” Scott sighed, looking at the floor. “See, told you it was weird. It’s probably me being stupid and not understanding this stuff.”

“It’s you being wonderful, Scott.” Allison wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead against his. “If that’s how you feel, that’s all that matters. That’s what this weekend is about. To just… get away from what everyone says is normal, and work out what’s normal for us. But, things are getting… more complicated, so we all need to sit down and talk things through, so we all know where we stand. But first? We’re gonna finish breakfast in bed for them, because we’re all starving.” Scott just stared at her, and Allison smiled. “Am I talking too much?”

“No, I’m just … speechless at how smart you sound, how calm, how… easy you make it all sound while I’m freaking out and worried about scaring them away.” Scott kissed her softly on the lips, sighing against them. “You’re amazing. None of this would’ve happened without you.”

“Hey, bringing Kira in was all your idea. No way I was gonna let you keep such a good kisser to yourself.” Allison blushed, pulling away as the smell of burning food wafted up her nose. “... And more importantly, I think we’re gonna have to start from scratch again.”

 

Derek lay there rigid, and wide awake - he tried not to listen to the things that Allison and Scott were talking about, but it was hard not to once his name got mentioned. His stomach twisted into a knot, and his mouth felt dry, and looking over at where Kira was lying, he couldn’t help but feel… greedy. That somehow, all three of them would work things out better between them. That he was just over-complicating things, a burden that Scott was claiming to love by default, because maybe he thought if Allison was with Kira, it meant that he needed to be with Derek. Allison said it herself - it was getting complicated. And complicated was never a good thing, and always lead to people getting hurt.

Looking down, Kira was still curled against him and he moved her slowly to one side, barely breathing as he did, because he didn’t want to wake her up. He replaced the space left by his body with a pillow, before he stood up and began getting dressed. They’d work things out between the three of them. It’d be easier. As Derek turned towards the window, he let himself breathe in the mixture of scents, before hating that he found it so comforting - he shouldn’t torture himself like that. Hearing footsteps start up the stairs, with the smell of breakfast following them, he quickly made his escape out the window, and just kept running. Allison’d be heartbroken, but he’d find a way to tell her he was doing what was best for them. Maybe if she hated him, it’d make forgetting their relationship easier for both of them.

 

For the first time since their relationship began, Kira felt like she was on the outside looking in, not knowing where she fit in the situation. She’d woke up to find Derek gone, seconds before the door opened, Allison and Scott’s faces a mixture of confusion. A text a few minutes later, saying how he couldn’t do this, and Kira saw the tightness in Allison’s jaw, and the way her eyes almost glazed over, something inside her locking down. Kira didn’t know what was happening, but Scott seemed to, moving towards her, and keeping as close to her as he could. Allison said nothing, but Scott seemed to know how to handle it, the two moving around the house together. They curled up on the couch, watching a movie, and Kira sat next to them, unnerved by the silence.

“Maybe we should go and talk to him, find out what’s wrong?” She suggested, smiling nervously. “I’m sure it’s all just some misunderstanding.”

“Leave him.” Allison let out, her eyes not moving from the screen, and Kira blinking a few times at the sharpness to her voice, a far cry from the giggly and smiling girl she’d curled up with the night before.

“He’s probably just… confused? I mean, I’m overwhelmed too, I guess, and maybe if we all just…”

“Kira, not now.” Scott said softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand, stroking the back of her palm. He looked at her imploringly, the only way he could promise to explain later, and Kira sighed, nodding. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that this was the worst way to deal with this. Locking themselves away and not addressing what was wrong, not talking to solve the confusion… it’d only make things worse. 

“I’m going to go and get some air.” She muttered, eventually, looking away as Allison didn’t react, and Scott nodded. 

 

It took calling Stiles to get an idea of where Derek could be, and even then, Kira needed him to come and pick her up to take her there - she could run herself, sure, but she didn’t trust that she wouldn’t get lost, and upset Scott and Allison even more. The jeep ride over generally included Stiles talking at Kira, trying to find out what was going on, but Kira was too lost in her own thoughts to respond. Looking up once Stiles gave up trying to make a conversation, she bit her lip.

“... It was like I didn’t exist. Like… I didn’t matter to them.”

“Hey, I’m sure it wasn’t like that.” Stiles said, looking at her, before looking back at the road. “Scott.. he’s got a heart of gold. Everyone matters to him, even if they shouldn’t do.”

“You didn’t see him, Stiles. All he cared about was Allison.”

“But that’s… well… That’s just what she needed. I guess. She goes total Ice Queen when she’s upset. It’s creepy.” He shuddered, wrinkling his nose. “Look, I don’t get this whole… relationship thing you guys have going on, okay? Like… it’s cool that it works for you, but it just doesn’t make sense to me, so you know one of the others is the best person to talk to about everything. But Allison… She’s good at hiding when she’s hurt. Or scared. And I guess… Scott knows she can be a ticking timebomb. That if he wasn’t there holding her together, she’d explode. The last time she did that? Let’s just say, it wasn’t pretty for the were population of Beacon Hills.” Stiles stopped the car, nodding towards the demolished house ahead of them. “Just trust him, alright? You go take care of this part, I’ll wait way way way back here to drive you both back when he realises he’s being a grumpy cat and pissing everyone off.” Stiles smirked, and Kira attempted a weak smile, moving over to the house.

Derek caught Kira’s scent almost immediately, and he knew he should be leaving, not wanting to know what she had to say, or how she found him, but a part of him wanted to reach out for her, nuzzle her neck, leave them smelling of each other, and before Derek could shake his head, reminding himself he couldn’t want her, she was sitting on the ground next to him, her legs crossed.

“So I think you need to talk. We need to talk. And the other two _aren't_ talking about it, so that means we have to.” Kira said, shrugging. She knew she shouldn't be getting involved, that this was really between him and Allison, but seeing either of them hurt just felt wrong. “I mean… you didn’t really… explain what was wrong.” Derek didn’t answer, and Kira rubbed her hands on her knees. “Is it… something I did? Because you can tell me if it was, I won’t mind.”

“It wasn’t you, Kira.” He said softly, and even though he didn’t want to look at her, he rested his hand on top of her’s, and squeezed lightly. She smiled lightly at the gesture, looking down.

“Scott and Allison are really upset.”

“And they’ll get over it. It’s better this way.” Derek finally stood up, but Kira was quick to rise to her feet too, not wanting him to get away from her again.

“But I don’t understand… Last night was nice… Really nice.” She’d stirred so many times in the night, glancing around at how the four of them lay against each other on the bed, before she’d smile and fall back to sleep. “Derek, please. I want to get it. Even if it’s so I can tell the others that you’re okay.”

Derek could hear the sincerity in her voice, and her heartbeat, and he sighed, slipping back to his seated position, and patting the ground next to him. Slowly, Kira slid to the space beside him, her head curled into him.

“I heard Allison talking about how this is all getting complicated. I’m making it complicated.” He began, playing the conversation over in his head, the way he had so many times on his run between Lydia's place and his family home.

“Did she say that? That you were making it complicated? Because that doesn’t sound like her.” Kira frowned, confused.

“No, but I am. You three… you fit together perfectly. You love each other. Scott said he loved me, but… I know what he’s like. He probably thought it was just something he had to say to make this work.”

“Well… We love each other, yeah… But Derek, we love you too. Or well, at least Allison does. And Scott adores. And I… kind of liked us being around each other. You’re like the world’s best pillow pet.” She squirmed a little, awkwardly, and Derek couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at her awkwardness, reaching out and pulling her into his lap. Finally, he allowed himself to press his nose into her hair, and inhale her scent, sighing contentedly. Kira said nothing as he scented her, not wanting to scare him away, and finding it nice. Closing her eyes, she curled into his chest, taking in the warmth and comfort.

After a long silence, Kira pulled away enough to look at him, pressing a kiss into his forehead.

“Running away isn’t going to fix anything, or get you any answers, right? So will you please come back to the house so we can all talk this over? And if you still feel that way, then... That's okay. Because at least everyone talked about it and tried to make it work. Allison can't be upset if you at least try.”

“... Do we have to ride with Stiles?” Derek grimaced slightly, and Kira giggled.

“I promise I won’t let him talk to you. Pinky swear.”

 

Allison watched as Scott paced - she didn’t need werewolf senses to see how worried, or upset he was. It had been hours since Kira left to get some air, and she was nowhere to be seen. As the movie had finished, both realised that Kira hadn't come back, and since her bags were still in their room, she couldn't have left of her own accord.

“I should call her mom… She knows more about kitsunes than me.” Scott muttered, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I was so stupid, she was upset and I just let her go.”

“We let her go. I was being a bitch. If I wasn’t, she never would’ve gone anywhere.” Allison sighed, resting her elbows on the counter, rubbing her eyes. The worry for Kira had been enough to pull the huntress out of her catatonic state, knowing that right now, Scott and Kira had to be her priority. Breakups sucked, but there’d be time to deal with that once she knew Kira was safe. That if she wanted to be in a relationship with Kira as well, she couldn’t pick and choose who she could care for.

Allison clenched her teeth as a few tears slipped past her numb facade. She’d ruined everything for all of them.

“Okay so… yeah maybe you didn’t handle that great. But neither did I. We’re both to blame. If anything’s happened to her…” Scott trailed off, almost considering the worst when he heard the familiar splutter of a Jeep outside, and he looked over at Allison, confused. “Stiles. What does he want?”

Expecting to see his best friend walking in, Scott was taken aback when it was Kira and Derek walking in instead, barely registering the sound of the Jeep leaving once again as he ran over, wrapping his arms around Kira.

“Where were y--- fuck I was so scared, don’t ever do that to me again!” He said, holding her close to him, and checking her over. “What happened? Are you okay? Why was Stiles with you?”

“Why did you bring him back?” Allison added, looking up at Derek, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “Pretty sure you said all you had to say to me, Derek. So you can just… go. Thank you for bringing Kira back, but we're done talking.”

“We're not done talking, because we haven't even started talking, and that's the problem.” Said Derek, taking a tentative step towards her, glancing over at Kira, who just nodded in encouragement.

“Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of the others.”

“Which I intend to do, because when I say we need to talk, I mean all four of us.” He explained, looking down. “Can we just… order pizza? If you don’t want to hear me out by the time the guy gets here… Then I’ll go again, if that’s what you want.”

“... It’s worth it for the pizza, Ally.” Scott suggested, shrugging a shoulder. Seeing how Kira’s eyes lit up at the mention of the food, Allison knew she was outnumbered, and simply nodded.

\---

Derek stared around the lounge area, noting how no-one was sitting next to each other, almost as though each didn’t want to show their allegiance to each other, and how it was so different to how they were last night, all so desperate to hold onto each other. Allison sat opposite him, her arms crossed defensively, and Kira and Scott across from each other too, unsure of exactly what they should be doing, or who should talk first. Knowing he was the cause of this, Derek finally cleared his throat. 

“... I ran away. I’ll admit that.” He said at last, leaning forward, and looking at Scott. “I heard you say you loved me, and I felt… guilty. Like you were being forced to say that.”

“Forced? By who?” Asked Scott, furrowing his brow.

“By me being here.” Derek explained, shrugging. “You and Allison are together, so are you and Kira, Kira and Allison are obviously going to be together now, and I’m with Allison and felt… close to Kira.” Kira blushed slightly, looking down. “The only pair left would be you and I, and I…”

“I’m not about to jump you, Derek!” Scott smiled, blushing. “But… it’s like you told me last night, right? Love is love. And it doesn’t have to be physical… I mean aside from hugging, I mean. I just…”

“Scott, it’s okay. I know that now.” Derek nodded, looking to Allison, who was still defensive. “... Do you see now?”

“But you were still okay leaving me. Rather than working it out.” Allison said softly, looking down, and Derek felt his gut drop. They'd worked so hard, fought their feelings for each other for so long because of their families, and the idea that they could lose it all over something so simple felt too hard to swallow. “After everything, Derek… You know you can trust me, that you can talk things through with me. You don’t have to shut down, you taught me that, and then you just… Leave me like I’m nothing. That you’d throw away what we have just over one minor detail.”

“Allison--”

“He was really upset!” Kira cut in, raising her voice and moving over to sit next to Allison, taking one of her folded hands, unfolding it and linking it with her’s. “When I went to find him… He was so sad. He just… held me and scented me, because he missed us all so much. He made one mistake and… None of us know how to do this. We’re gonna make mistakes, right?” Allison was still looking down, and Kira lifted her chin slightly. “Ally… We all care about you. And none of us are going to go away any more, right?” Scott and Derek both nodded, and Kira leant in to peck Allison on the lips, keeping her forehead against her’s until Allison loosened up, nodding.

“But… We still need to work out things, right? So this doesn’t happen again?” Scott suggested, moving to sit next to Derek, patting his back comfortingly. “So… Any suggestions?”

“The most important is no jealousy.” Suggested Derek, looking around at everyone. “We don’t have to all go on dates together, that’d be too complicated to plan out. But we can go in two’s, and three’s, and whoever isn’t there doesn’t have to be jealous… We’re all equal after all, right?”

“Right.” Nodded Allison, joining in hesitantly. “And after today… We talk through any problems that come up, alright? I don’t want us keeping big secrets from each other that’ll break us up. We know we can all trust each other, I hope.”

“This whole thing is freaking me out, I wouldn’t be even considering this if I didn’t trust you all.” Kira pointed out, pulling at her hair nervously, before Allison raised her hand to brush her fingers through it instead, wanting to relax the tension in the other girl.

“Which is why we all need to take it at a pace that we’re all comfortable with, too.” Scott glanced at Derek, almost as if looking for confirmation that that was the right thing to say, and the older wolf nodded, giving Scott the confidence to continue. “Stiles kinda gets what’s going on… Lydia too. Malia’s gonna smell it on us whether she’s told or not, but… no one else needs to know until we’re all ready to talk about it. Which includes parents. I mean my mom’d be cool about it, but… I don’t know about your dad, Allison, and Kira, your parents….” Kira groaned at that, throwing herself across Allison’s lap, which made Allison giggle.

“I think that means no telling them yet.”

They were wrapping up their conversation when there was a knock at the door, the scent of pizza wafting through Scott and Derek’s nostrils, Allison being able to tell exactly who it was by how their eyes lit up.

“I’ll go and pay.” Said Derek, standing up, but Allison quickly shook her head.

“Kira, Scott, do you mind going? I just… need a minute. Is that cool?” Scott nodded, turning to look at Kira as he spoke.

“Sure - I’ll get the pizzas, you get the napkins and glasses?” Kira nodded, and once the two had headed off in their different directions, Allison moved to slip into the seat left by Scott, turning to face Derek. The vacated seat was warm, and it reminded Allison how right last night had felt. The four of them curled up together, no one else in the world mattering, because they had each other, and they were all safe, and happy, and loved.

“I’m sorry.” Derek repeated again, and she sighed, brushing her fingers over his eyelids, trying to calm herself as well as him.

“Please don’t scare me like that again. I lost Isaac because he didn't understand how I worked, the idea that I could lose you for the same reason, when I'm in love with you too, I just...” She sniffed, holding back the tears that were welling up, leaning up to kiss the skin at the corner of his eye. “You’re so loved, Der… Is that so hard to understand?”

“... Yeah. I guess it is.” Derek replied, chuckling to himself sadly. “But… I’m willing to learn to understand it if you three’ll help me. If you want to.”

“We want to.” Allison said, knowing she was echoing the sentiments of the other two “We’re all here for you, for each other. And none of us are going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
